Lessons of Terror
by KeilaKamada
Summary: "First driving lesson, it's good, or bad? if something tragic happened to your teacher, what would you do? and if this teacher ... was your brother?"
1. Prologue

_**Author's note.**_

_**I wrote this story with the base in my first driving lesson, which occurred weeks ago.**_

_**Was not a disaster as the story, but I confess that I was very nervous, almost crashed the car a few times, but luckily, I'm still alive. hehehe XD**_

_**I hope you enjoy the story, and if possible, I'd love your opinions on "review!"**_

_**Hugs to all!**_

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wild Kratts!  
**_

* * *

_**"Until which moment the first amazing driving lesson can become a terror and a disaster?**_

_**What a power a car has to destroy things?**_

_**Chris can discover it of more tragic way that he himself had never imagined."**_

* * *

**Lessons of Terror:**

* * *

(Third person P.O.V)

New Jersey still dawning, when the city stood up. People worked, cars passed, finally, situations that happen every day, all the time.

The sun rose beautifully on the horizon, and the light breeze went smoothly, demonstrating in the sky, a blue and orange color, a favorite of Martin as he awoke from his sleep and leaned on the window to watch the sunrise.

Earlier, the Kratt brothers' house seemed too calm for a family so hectic.

In blue clock on the desk of Martin, marked 07:30 am, which meant that it was the exact moment of awakening family, as well as older brother Kratt had to jump out of her bed, leaving her completely messed up.

"Martin! time to wake up, the coffee is ready! " in downstairs, probably in the kitchen, Martin can hear the whoop considerate of his mother calling him to join the family and revel in the fantastic breakfast of Mom Kratt .

Martin did not want to stop watching the sunrise through the window median, but when his mother called him by his name, he was certain that something was about to happen.

"Chris! Mom already called us, wake up bro. "Martin warned his younger brother, while he itched one eye , and yawned deeply, as if he were still too tired for coffee.

"Chris?" When Martin turned to look at his brother's bed, separately ahead of his, he realized that Chris was faster than him in relation to wake up.

Chris's bed was perfectly neat, so organized that seemed to shine like a polished diamond, as if no one had slept there that night.

"Well, it seems I'm the only sleeper more here." - Martin whispered to himself with a smile, as he packed his hair with one hand and with the other, he opened the wooden door, set in your room, ready to descend.

While Martin descended the stairs to access the floor below, he could hear the song of small birds sparrows just beside the window, hissing of squirrels, coming from the big tree beside the house.

The older brother knew there was so much to do that day, but, he did not think it would end so ... sad.


	2. Satisfaction

**CHRIS P.O.V:**

"Please, Dad! I'm ready, I think I can do this! "- I begged so excited, as I took the penultimate slice of cake on the plate full of crumbs and granulated milk chocolate.

"Chris! You have only 14 years! It is too young to learn to drive, further without going to school for it properly. "- My father said with modesty and decision, insisting that, I should not revoke his order.

I bit a piece of fluffy vanilla cake without much satisfaction, even though this was my favorite.

The iced tea I drank, sweet and refreshing, suddenly seemed to not have the same taste, I cannot explain, but it was like that my day had collapsed down the drain in a snap, or arguments of my father .

"Dad! I will not go alone! I'll ask someone to teach me and help me! "- I articulated in a more insistent than my father, maybe that was the only thing uncertain that, I had inherited it, stubbornness and insistence of Mr. Kratt.

"And who was that someone? Sorry, but I cannot son, I go to work at the company shortly, your mother can not too, she is busy at home, then? Who could help you? "- My father took another sip of coffee while my mind was thinking of a person who could really make my day be happy again.

"Hello, good morning!" - Suddenly a tired and muffled voice walked into the kitchen while his expression gave a yawn classic, of who slept more than the whole family.

"Good morning Martin! I see you forgot to put the alarm clock to ring again, right?" Dad warned Martin with some anger, because my brother was always the hardest to wake up on the whole family, even the weekend.

"I woke up some time, dad, I was watching the sunrise." - Martin said awkwardly, running his hands behind his neck, as if he were sorry.

Martin sat down slowly beside me, looking very tired during the early hours of the day.

"Good Morning Chris!" - He greeted me with a slight smile, so, took on the plate, the last slice of cake that was left there.

"Good Morning, bro! You were my salvation! "- I said with high enthusiasm in regression, realizing that Martin could surely help me and teach me the basics of driving.

"Chris! I already said you are young for that "- Dad countered my argument with concern too, as countered a baseball ball, ready to make a point on the play.

"What? Young to what? "Martin spoke in a choked voice, coughing, gangling while he heard the context of my father.

"To drive, son! Your brother wants to drive at age 14! "Dad, again respond with seriousness, making Martin look at me with a certain quest.

"Drive? Do you want to learn how to drive? "- Martin asked, raising an eyebrow, and ascertaining my face carefully.

"Yes! I want! Well, at least learn "- I said with a smile that stretched from ear to ear, maybe my teeth shine too, as Martin smiled at me with some animation.

"Think it right, son? Your brother learning to drive being so helpless? "- Dad asked Martin, fixing his tie and preparing to go to the company.

"I'm not helpless!" - I said feeling a bit excluded, I was no coward, and did not want to look as one.

I crossed my arms and remained silent, leaning against the chair with a face a few friends, after all, I did not want to seem "weak and youngest son of the family."

"He wants to learn dad, just that! He will not drive in the main avenue of New Jersey. "Martin told Dad cautiously while biting a piece of cake, and took two sips his hot chocolate.

Martin really was an amazing brother, even though I did not need help at times, he was always there by my side to help me.

He's 18 years old now, and even having made driving lessons in a specialized school, and have failed the practical exam two times for forgetting to switch gears, Martin was practically qualified and authorized to drive a car through the busy streets of New Jersey.

"But son, Chris cannot ..." - Dad tried to continue, but my brother interrupted.

"Dad, I'll go with him, okay? He'll be safe. He just wants to learn the basics, and it cannot be that bad, it's just curiosity, is not Chris? "- Martin continued arguing with Dad as he stared at me with confidence and loyalty.

My brother wanted to help me in any way, but deep down in my soul I was not sure if everything ... worth the effort of Martin

I smiled innocently at my father, making the argument of Martin had more foundation, validity and effectiveness before to permission to drive.

Dad seemed to ponder carefully on the matter, until after 10 minutes have passed in total silence, he said.

"Yeah, okay! I allow! But take care of your little brother Martin, I did not want anything to happen to him and to you, you hear me? "Dad said with a determined phrase, after all, with the time that we started to have breakfast, so far, had gone about one hour of discussion.

"Right, Dad, I promise." Martin said as he held a cup of hot chocolate in one hand, and well, hiding a slight smile, which I knew it, was for me to be sure that he would always be by my side, wherever it went.

Inside my soul, I wanted to jump for happiness in the corners of the house.

I go learn to drive!

There was something more fascinating than that?

But ... have something which, I wanted to erase from my mind.

I knew existed in me, but I do not even want to accept.

It was kind of bad feeling, my sixth sense that jingled, saying...

Something bad would happen.

But the question was ... with whom?


	3. Uncertainty

**Martin P.O.V**

* * *

After the discussion at breakfast about allowing of Chris to drive, in my view, everything had ended well.

Dad has granted permission for Chris drive, since I care as him, as take care of myself, but I did it every day since I was born, and saw my little brother lying in his crib, totally harmless and patient.

But over the years alongside with Chris, frankly confess that I would be more peaceful if Chris was not growing up so much as to become so rebellious in certain situations.

From time to time, I wanted my brother was still a baby, so I could take care of him more easily.

"Thanks Martin, I do not know what I would do without you." Chris said with certain affection, putting a hand on my shoulder, thanking for helping him.

"Says this because of my protection?" I asked, wondering if Chris just needed me, to fend for him the fear of driving alone, but I knew the exact answer would come from his mind.

"Also, but thank you for ... faced our father to help me learn."Chris said with a light voice, as if he had absolutely sure what he was saying.

"In parts, Dad wanted to let you drive. He knows that one hour you will have to learn new things. Do not worry about it, bro." I said to my brother watching his face as he looked carefully over my eyes with an expression of joyful child.

Chris was a few inches more lowly than me, so he made some effort with his feet, to watch me face to face.

"Okay." Chris responded quickly, but suddenly, I felt as his voice was changed from joy to uncertainty.

"Chris did something happen?" I asked with concern, it was rare that Chris sometimes failed to get excited about something.

"No ... not. Why do you ask that? "He countered my argument, lowering his head soon after, that I did not realize, what he truly felt.

"For nothing, just felt that your voice changed suddenly." I said without interruptions, causing in the conduct hectic of Chris, certain stillness and motor paralysis.

* * *

**Chris P.O.V**

We were going up to our room again, because mom had ordered Martin to organize his bed before he could give me some driving lessons.

I was a little scared that my brother had discovered of me, because despite all that had happened, my bad feeling had not yet ceased.

"I'm fine Martin, I think you're imagining things." I tried to distract attention Martin of my voice hoarse and weak, it was circumstance of diverse feelings that I was envisioning.

"Chris, I can be distracted, but not fool. I know something's going on, what is it? Are you afraid of driving lessons? "Martin portrayed, watching my face and still worried.

"I think so, after all, is the first time I get in a real car to drive." I said with a shy smile and innocent, until Martin seemed more relaxed and convinced about it.

"Do not worry bro! I am with you! Just do what I advise you, right? "Martin said, laughing softly, his hands disorganized my hair with some joke.

"Right" I replied with extreme confidence, same that sixth sense though still not completely convinced of my courage.

"Well, now I need to organize my bed, before we go on the road." Martin articulated with great frustration as he realized the state of her disheveled bed and totally messed up.


	4. First Confrontation

**Third person P.O.V**

* * *

Chris and Martin walked quietly into the garage of the Kratt family.

For gentleness and kindness, Mr. Kratt had not go with car to work today, had to leave the only family car to Chris learn their first driving lessons alongside Martin.

Martin then began to open the garage skillfully, when he did the needs to car somehow as transport significant.

"Look at, that bad luck, I thought that I could walk down my driveway without finding my arch-enemies, the wild rats!" Suddenly, the brothers heard a voice that was well known by the district of New Jersey.

"Zach." Chris articulated folding his arms as he watched the pale face of Zach of form frustrated and restless.

"hum…, magnificent reception that you give me, look, as they are upset to see me." Zach said with a mocking tone, while in his hands he carried a brown bag sealed with clip.

"We would be happy in see you, if we did not know, who you really are." Martin said after opening the garage, realizing that the day was too beautiful to Zach appears so mysterious form.

"You do not know even half of my genius." Zach laughed wildly, while the light breeze and bright sun shone between the sidewalk and the Kratt family home.

"Zach, I do not want to fight, go away, please." Chris said in a gentle and polite conduct, after all it was not worth going down to the same level as of the neighbor evil and despicable.

"Good education, Green Guy! Is it because you are stuck in the hem of pants from your parents, not in the Tortuga? "Zach continued, relentlessly teasing Chris, what was leaving Martin somewhat angry about it.

"Zach, leave my brother alone! Go away. We have already said: we do not fight. "Martin said with anger among blue eyes, while on the face of Zach, a smile of debauchery was about to unfold.

"Leave my brother alone, do not touch him. Blah blah blah ... You two are pathetic. Especially you Blue Boy, if you knew the size of hatred I have for you ...'d be scared of me forever. "Zach held the package in his hands more tightly, looked inside it, have something very special to be shown in public.

"I never have fear of you" Martin countered.

"Are you sure of that?" Zach asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief and momentum.

"Absolute! Now, go away!" Martin approached of Zach with fury, facing forward in the pale face and evil of Zach expressing confidence.

"I go, but one day ... you will be in the palm of my hand, will need me, and then we will see, how far will your courage, blue rat."Zach uttered in a whisper slow, preventing anyone else could hear that discussion.

"We shall see!" Martin concluded with revolt, while Chris, who was very young, just watched the situation without understanding much about what his brother and neighbor were saying in confrontation.

"Bye, pathetic Rats!" Zach walked toward Chris, and suddenly pushed the young Kratt, he fell to the ground in a crash slight, but painful.

Once Chris fell to the ground with a thud, a huge dog, breed St. Bernard rushed angrily towards Zach. It was like a momentary drop Chris, was something that the dog would never accept that neighbor pale and meddlesome the master of the world try to do.

The dog moved swiftly on Zach, causing the boy take down his hand, the package had protected so that decision.

"Breads?" Martin said totally surprised, as he watched Zach trying to push the dog away from his body.

"Get off me!" Zach screamed with disgust and indignation, noting that the dog snarled to Zach said the first word.

"It seems that she did not like you," Martin portrayed observing the scene, as he picked up the package of breads that Zach was overthrown.

"You pay me for it! Will you pay! idiot's rats! "Zach then ran toward his house, leaving behind all that was carrying.

"I know that we will pay ... pity cannot be with bread."Martin said in a low whisper and a slight smile, avoiding that Chris could hear something unpleasant.

"Chris! I forgot Chris! "Martin as always distracted by the situation, immediately rushed to check on his brother, who was still sitting on the floor on his knees, stroking the back of St Bernard dog.

"Thank you girl! You are very special! "Chris said softly, caressing the ears of the dog, while she seemed to smile at him affectionately.

"Chris, are you okay?" Martin asked with concern as he helped his brother to stand up.

"Yes, I just hurt my right hand, but ... I think it's okay." Chris replied calmly, as he watched the worried face of his brother.

"Okay," Martin panted with fatigue, seemed to have spent a lot of energy just to argue with Zach.

"Martin?" Chris began.

"Yes?"

"What Zach was talking to you? Seemed that you would ... a real fight with him" Chris asked with suspicion, noting that the face of his older brother was pale and without expression at that moment.

"Well ... and ... it was nothing. He just sneered that I was trying to take the car to the garage off, just that." Martin knew that the recantation was a lie.

Zach had threatened him ... Of a probable disaster.

"You're telling me, is truth?" Chris was very intelligent and observant for a boy who was just 14 years old.

The young Kratt noticed everything around him, and when the most serious problems affecting somehow his older brother, Chris was able to note immediately just by looking in his blue eyes and emotive of Martin.

Martin did not want to lie to his brother, but he knew that Chris was still too young to tackle questions such as fights, enemies, cruelty, and even ... Death.

Chris was still a child, and Martin always wanted him to live in the environment that a child should live: happy and warm.

The older brother could not say that Zach had threatened, if do that, would make Chris grow unhappy and sad for the rest of his life, it could not happen!

So, Martin decided to say something he never wanted to speak to his brother: a pious lie.

"Yes, that's truth. Zach just mocked us. "Martin finished with a sad look, when he walked slowly to the garage of Kratt, pulling from his pocket, the car key immediately afterwards.

Chris followed him so pensive, thinking that those words of Martin did not seem as real as he seemed to say.


	5. Start of Adrenaline

**Martin P.O.V**

* * *

Once I opened the garage, I threw the car keys to Chris, so he unlocked the door of the vehicle's driver's side, which was where he would enter.

"Well bro, now all you need is to be calm and concentration, if you have these two things, be a good driver. Learn all learn, but you need to understand what is being teaching "I said seriously and decision so that Chris had no doubt that I was intending to help really him.

I got in the car and sat down comfortably in the passenger, seat next to Chris, as he awaited me quiet and motionless, sitting with his hands still on the steering wheel, as if holding a rock unbreakable.

His body was erect as a palm tree, and his brown eyes carefully looked the panel of the vehicle that overlooked the road.

"Chris, what is it?" I laughed out loud slowly, watching that Chris was paralyzed and attentive, like a robot awaiting orders.

"What?" He asked, watching my face, of form so indecisive.

"Not need to be so as still as statue, relax, lean back on the bench, keep your hands curved on the steering wheel, and not need squeeze it as if it were escape away to you. Let your legs free to use the brake, clutch, and accelerator, take a deep breath, let the column mild, arcuate arms, and make yourself comfortable!" I said with a grin visible and cozy for my brother felt that, I was just wanting to him learn how to handle a car well.

After a few seconds, Chris did exactly what I had said, he relaxed his body, leaving the obedient robot form to behind.

"Feels better?" I asked, noting that Chris, despite being more comfortable in the car, still seemed to get something in mind that did not make sense with the driving lessons.

"Y ... yes. I'm better, I'm fine" with the choked voice by my brother, I realized he was still restless and thoughtful with something.

Is it because of my discussion with Zach? Or he was simply afraid of the first driving lesson? In my view, it was only the fear starting the car engine, but is there something else that Chris did not want to tell me?

* * *

**Chris P.O.V**

I relaxed my body in the car seat, but my mind seemed a load full of worrisome thoughts.

why Martin argued with Zach? It would be for me?

Unfortunately I could not hear any more of Zach, only:

"You pay me for it"

What we should to him?

My mind was in chaos, and it was then in the midst of this reverie weights intriguing, I could hear the voice of Martin emerge from my nervousness.

"Chris! Do you hear me? "He spoke with perception, while one of his long hands shook consecutively in front of my eyes, trying to get me back to reality.

"What happened?" I jumped in fright and surprise, so my mind began to focus on my brother in my side, and letting the thoughts regarding Zach, hidden in some space in my brain.

"Put your seatbelt." Martin said one term so, I immediately fulfilled.

"Okay, ready"

"Adjustment banks."

"Ready"

"Align the mirrors, so that you have a vision of back, front and sides of the vehicle." He continued, teaching me every step in his seat, on the passenger side.

"Okay, ready." I replied finally.

"Well. You should know what is handbrake, marches, arrows crossing, and especially clutch, right? "Martin continued, testing each element that I should identify.

"Yes ..." I explained to Martin then every element of the vehicle to the smallest details, even though I had never sat in the driver's seat to drive before, I knew of each unit of the car and its utility, just by watching Dad driving us weekends, when we went camping in the forest of New Jersey.

"Great, now, you go starting the car, stepping on the clutch, and putting the gear in the aft section." Martin continued guiding me every step I should do.

The car was parked in front of the garage wall, which meant I had to get out of reverse.

"Blink the light back panel twice to warn that you are leaving the garage" Martin said as he watched the rear, watching the way I put the marches in reverse, and went with the car, causing him to walk slowly.

The excitement of seeing and feeling the car go as I drove was amazing.

If there was something more that could awaken my adrenaline was available and understand what I was learning something new every time.

I was very happy, because, I have a brother so dedicated to help me.

"Chris, go to right! Turn the hand wheel to the right! "When my thoughts focused on reality, I realized that Martin was a little scared about my momentary distraction energy.

"To Right!" Martin yelled at certain requirement, until I could not think, I just by turning the steering wheel to the opposite side of which Martin had guided me.

"No!" So, Martin realized that I did something wrong, he immediately grabbed the steering wheel, turning it to the right side again.

"oh no, I went the wrong way!" My mind pondered myself with indignation, while Martin watched the rear panel carefully, holding the steering wheel with his left hand, leading the car.

Wow, yes, he was really skilled.

BAHHHHOOOFFF.

A rumble emerged across the garage; it was then that, I had realized that ... Something scary happened.


	6. Latter Embrace

**Third person P.O.V**

* * *

BAHHHHHOOOOFFF.

A loud bang and metallic emerged from inside the garage, as whether something was broken into a thousand pieces.

"Oh no, step on the brake Chris." Martin said to urgency with his brother, when they began to realize that the car was gaining more speed when the car came down ramp to the road.

"Which of these is the brake?" Chris asked in some desperation as he watched over his feet, the three pedals of vehicle use.

"Middle! Step on now!" Martin said quickly, realizing that the rear of the car was about to hit in the tree that stood in front of the house.

It was then that thing happened this time that the older Kratt brother feared most that occurred after Chris missed how to drive the hand wheel.

The young Kratt did not know which pedal was the brake, and it was then that he ... Stepped on the accelerator deeply through unknown.

The car's tires creaked on the road quickly, when Chris stepped on the wrong pedal by mistake.

The car sped off total, until the brothers heard and felt another vehicle fatal crash against something stronger than the previous one.

The bodies of the brothers were driven forward in a violent thud, but it was then that the seatbelt prevented something serious could happen at that moment.

They hit the back of the car against the tree family.

"Chris! Step on the pedal break! "Martin demanded with extreme concern, until the young Kratt quickly did what he had sent.

Martin clutched the steering wheel tightly, maneuvering the car while Chris took care of pedals at his feet.

The car stopped scratching the tires on the track until the brothers were able to realize the damage they have done in the house, just for trying to leave the garage.

"oh my God" Martin gasped in disbelief when he saw that the entire garage door, there was nothing more than half of it hanging on the wall with a hole completely destroyed huge and obvious, sure something had hit hard.

The family tree was half crooked and with a huge hole in the shape of rectangle, a consequence of what happened seconds after the garage is destroyed by the same car driven by the young Kratt.

"Look at this! We not even begun to drive real, and already broke all it this way."Martin said looking extremely desperate, as he passed his hands over hair trying to keep calm.

Chris stood motionless in the seat backrest, deep down he felt that guilt hit him in the heart as a sharp pebble that pierced every word that Martin said.

"Is probable that mom come and sees it! What we tell to her Chris? "Martin spoke nervously, but got no answer from his brother.

"Chris?" He called into question again, and it was then that Martin saw the sad face of his little bro.

Chris was crying softly and carry, his body had shrunk into a ball to the opposite side where Martin watched.

"Chris! What happened? "Martin said, putting his hands on the head of Chris, massaging the hairs.

"I blew all! Look what I did! "Chris sobbed, as he stood with his back to his brother.

"Bro, the first driving lesson is not easy for anyone! It happens! You are learning with me, not with a really teacher." Martin tried to comfort his brother, even thinking that he should pass this phase with courage.

"The problem is not the lesson!" Chris spoke insistently, until his body goes back to straighten up in the seatback, while the tiny hands cleared the tears from his sad brown eyes.

"So, tell me! what's wrong?" Martin said, staring at his younger brother.

"You!" Chris sobbed again, while Martin seemed startled by the revelation of the truth.

"I? ... I'm bothering you? "Martin asked, feeling his heart suddenly was cold, as it's happening a blizzard ice within himself.

Chris did not answer.

"I thought I was helping you. You mean, I'm messing up. "Martin continued seriously, failing to observe the face of Chris briefly.

"Is not it!" Chris began, causing Martin to pay attention to his arguments again.

"So, tell me, what it is!"

"I heard some things, felt some things"

"What do you feel?" Martin was beginning to worry seriously with his brother.

"Bad feeling." Chris finished, so Martin's eyes widened in surprise and motionless form.

Martin knew that when Chris had a bad feeling, it was his sixth sense that jingled, warning something bad could be prevented before it happened.

The brothers had a sixth sense.

It was rare the sixth sense of Chris being activated, but when that happened, one should pay close attention to the facts, because the brothers could be sure that something strange was coming.

Martin revived in his mind the image of the threatening Zach, saying he would pay, he would suffer the consequences at any moment we were alone: he, Chris and Zach, only.

Did Zach have something to do with that bad feeling of Chris?

"You are thinking about Zach?" Martin began.

"Yes! I saw the way he looked at you! He was furious! I know he'll try something against you! "Chris said so desperate, trying to negate the idea that Zach could hurt Martin.

"Bro, do not worry! The important thing for me is that Zach leaves you alone! If he does it, I'll be quiet! No matter if he comes to me. "Martin replied confidently, holding Chris's shoulders firmly.

"Of course it matters! You are my brother! "

"Zach always hated me, I do not understand why, but he always saw me as a boy who was in his way, as if I were an obstacle for him. I do not want him to use you to get to me and make me suffer, I do not want! I'll protect you! I'll always be with you! "Martin said, his blue eyes conveyed calm, like a gentle ocean on a sunny day shining.

Tears overflowed into the eyes of Chris again, until he grabbed the blue shirt of his older brother, and embraced him as never embraced in life.

"I do not want to lose you! I want you to be my brother forever! I do not want Zach hurt you! "Chris leaned his head on his brother's shoulder and began to sob, as if that was the saddest moment for the young Kratt.

Because of this, Martin declined to tell the truth to Chris.

He did not want Chris suffer that way, he was too young, do not have to worry about things as that.

But unfortunately, the sixth sense of his younger brother was stronger than himself.

Chris had discovered the truth, and there was nothing he could reverse that situation.

"Zach will not hurt me! I promise. I will always be your brother. "Martin said quietly, feeling that in his eyes, a tear escaped wetting his face gently.

"Forever?" Chris asked innocently, his brown eyes were huge, as if begging as a child it was.

"Forever." Martin promised firmly, and the only thing Chris was sure is that when his older brother promised something, he ... Always fulfilled, even when terrible things to happen to try to stop him.

While the brothers were embraced in a sad moment, Zach remained standing on the other side of the sidewalk, hidden in some bushes, watching the scene, silent and still as a cruel and evil shadow.

"That Idiot scene! How these brothers can be good friends as well? "Zach said with indignation, walking slowly forward so he could better see their arch-enemies.

"Green Guy should be saying: you're the best brother in the world ... blah blah blah, and Blue Boy responds: I'll protect you forever, I'm not afraid of Zach ... more blah blah blah, Arghh, it gives me so much hatred and disgust! " Zach made fun shaking hands, as if mimicking his most hateful enemies.

For an unbreakable desire for revenge, then Zach promised:

"I will not be more cowardly! I know where you're going wild rats, and I know who's driving that car. I promise myself that this first driving lesson, will be the most terrible and painful of all, Kratt brothers. "


	7. Abyss of Thoughts

**Chris P.O.V**

* * *

Now it seemed that all was well.

Martin had not given up helping me, it was then that I realized again, the brave and loyal brother I had.

Although the garage was practically destroyed, and the family tree almost split down the middle, Martin was there with me, helping me to face every difficulty was about to go.

We were at an average speed 20 km per hour, which was the limit for people who were learning to drive.

Martin explained to me all about the examination of driving practice.

He said the limit was 20 km.

I should watch where I was parking the car.

Take care to not hit the cone stop and bumped case would disapprove immediately.

Anyway, he told me things that an experienced teacher would teach me, and even though Martin was not a teacher, I felt pretty much comfortable as he taught me.

"That's right Chris! It's perfect! Congratulations! "Martin congratulated me with a huge smile on his face.

"Thanks bro." I Replied, while my brother watched with satisfaction and reward.

"Well, between left" Martin oriented, taking one side of the steering wheel so I learned how to spin it properly.

The car maneuvered gently and calmly, stepping into the street on the left, as was planned.

"Great!" Martin smiled again.

"Martin, knows, I'm still thinking about something." I started realizing that my brother's smile slowly turned to concern.

"Do not tell me that is Zach?" He asked, raising his voice, as if Zach had caused several problems without even being present at some to do so.

I did not answer.

When I kept silent, Martin was sure that my answer was confirmatory, I was thinking exactly on Zach, but I not had a disposition to say it in words.

"Chris, we talked about it! Forget Zach! "Martin rolled his eyes, crossing his arms soon after.

"Martin, you know how our sixth sense is. Not understand how it works? " I Inquired, when my brother looked at me with indifference.

"I know! We have instinct. Instinct to protect one another, because we are brothers, just that! Have an intuition not say that everything we think in the mind, go happen of true, bro. That's just imagination, not real. "I felt that his voice was nervous, slightly altered.

It was as he was rage and anger, only to hear Zach's name be pronounced by me.

"But Martin! You do not understand! I feel ... "I said again, trying to do my brother understand, my feeling was not just a hunch, but a premonition, as if Zach would attack us a few minutes.

"Chris Stop! let's change the subject, please. The day is harmonious, we are peaceful, why think of someone so bad? Move these thoughts! Think positive! "Martin concluded, waving his hands in the air, trying to get me away from all this, and think of something happier to the moment.

"Look, Chris!" Martin pointed the finger at the other street to the right, and the way, in which he indicated the parallel road, my brain immediately echoed what I had to steer the car toward that street.

I pressed the steering wheel with both hands, and then I immediately turned it completely to the right, entering perfectly in the street where Martin pointed with his index finger.

Martin suddenly seemed astonished by my action. It was as ... I done something wrong again.

"Okay, what I did do wrong now?" I asked, raising my hands as if surrendered.

"I pointed to you look! Not to turn the car over there! "Martin said, watching me with a serious face, but that seemed to smile at times.

"What's wrong? Is not a street like any other?" I kept asking with extreme curiosity.

Martin seemed completely serious this time, his face hopeful watching me warily.

It as if the situation was something, I should have figured out from the beginning.

"Hand against, Chris! On this street, cars only go down, we not go up here. If we go up, your car will collide with the car going down! "Martin explained indicating various stages to the smallest details, so I perfectly understand each conduct this on a road.

"Okay, now I get it" gave a slight nudge on my brother, so he stopped being so bossy and formal.

But, I knew he just wanted me to be a good driver.

Append, I have entered the wrong hand, that seemed totally deserted street.

The road was wet clay, as if it rained last night, but the sun had not yet been able to completely dry the water gaps in the wet climate of the earth.

In the beds of the road, and around it were a totally kills closed, and huge trees that complemented the green zone, my favorite.

Martin shook suddenly beside me, then, I paid more attention to him, to observe what worried him so much.

"Oh no, looks like rain again." Martin opened the car windows with skill, and soon after put half his body out of it, watching the weather change slowly.

"You fear rain?" I asked with a wry smile.

Martin was 18 years old, and he was afraid of rain?

It was funny to imagine this.

"No! Stop making fun of me!" he said, still distracted by any situation.

"So?" I asked again, while Martin looked completely stunned.

"I know that road! Just below this forest, there is a chasm, a cliff! If you do any sudden movements with the car, we can fall directly within that cliff! "Martin explained with demand and fear, and it was there I realized the gravity of the case.

We lived in a house far from the city, in New Jersey.

There were not many houses around, just prevailed forests, woods, roads and muddy after rain.

The city was not far away, but we had to run a lot, so we could get there walking.

I always knew in the area where we lived, there were many chasms, crags, cliffs etc.., But I never imagined it could come to get stuck on one, as now.

"If driving here is difficult, imagine when it starts raining!" Martin said sadly, until, I heard a rumbling thunder and bright flashes in the sky with water, as if lightning were distantly collided with the earth.

"Great Martin! Your desire is accomplished now! "I said sarcastically, waving his arms, making my brother feel themselves angrier than I was.

"I and my bad luck!" My brother slapped his hand against his forehead, passing it on the hair, messing it soon after.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Suddenly, I could hear laughter and evil continually hassling coming right behind our car.

"Today is the day most tragic of your lives!" The voice continued ironic, and then that was beside me, Martin quieted as if he had discovered who was threatening us so cautious.

"Zach." Martin said between his teeth, and eyes narrowed in anger.

"But ... how he found us?" I asked, watching the rear-view mirror to my side, and I could see that Zach also was driving a black car, huge, and with the windows fully shielded in a somber tone to acknowledge that no one who was driving.

"He followed us. He is relentless! "My brother replied, seeming ponder an exit strategy from that location.

"Chris, do the same procedure as before! Step on the clutch, put the gear in the first, and go! We have get out of here, "Martin said with confidence and investigation, so I did correctly what was said, but it was very fast.

After following the procedures, the car began to move actively, ready to flee if that was the case.

"You gonna escape him?" I asked to Martin, realizing he watched me so angry.

"Yes, there is a problem?" He was serious and furious now, which gave me a bit of trepidation.

"You said that not afraid him."

"And I'm have not. I just cannot face him now! Are you with me Chris! I know, if we stop to confront him, he will do something against you to reach me! I do not want him to use you to make me suffer! I said many times, if he wants to face a Kratt, it's just me. "Martin seemed bothered and exhausted with so many problems that Zach was causing these last few weeks.

I have not had the courage to contradict my brother. He was completely right! Why would I judge him?

Suddenly, I felt a bump on the back of the car.

It was as if Zach was pushing us, trying to send us to the ... Deep abyss.

"He's crazy!" Martin articulated, looking at the rear panel.

"What do we do now?" I asked, feeling that my heart began pounding wildly.

Zach was still smiling smugly behind us in his car.

It was like death now, was a few miles of us.


	8. Speed in Favor of Zach

**Martin P.O.V**

* * *

We were in the hands of a cruel villain, or at least he was trying to attack us while driving his vehicle.

For all I knew, Zach was 16 years old, was older than Chris, and younger than me.

I knew Zach better than everyone in the district of New Jersey, Chris also knew him superficially, but he never quite understands why Zach hated us so much.

He was and is too little to understand.

"Zach can drive? How? He is still a minor! "My mind thought inwardly.

"Who needs parents? When I create my own inventions! "Zach suddenly laughed gloatingly behind us, giving the rear of the car, another collision stronger.

" Zach created his car" I said with a slight whisper, to Chris did not hear my preposition.

"Created, how?" Chris said with interrogation, while feeling that my words were too high to be hidden.

"Robotics! He knows perfectly how to handle instruments made from metal! And that car should be no different. It is a product of his crazy creation. "I replied, always observing the rear of the car.

"Why he would create a new car? Cars exist in the world since many years! "I tried to unravel the mystery, as my hands brushed my hair nervously.

Chris seemed to settle down for a few moments.

"According to my calculations, Zach created a new car to evade the radar of the road. Motorists are monitored 24 hours a day in radar speed meter of a road, then Zach created a new car that was simply unrecognizable to the safety cameras to find him. "Chris concluded worried, when I pondered that really his argument was founded and logic.

"Yes, he is well capable of this, this and much more." I said, as my eyes narrowed to look over the dashboard that slowly began to blur because of fog and rain devastating wide that began to fall.

"Hum… Strong rain now, Martin, I cannot see anything!" Chris complained calmly, was not the kind of person that despaired for any reason.

The rain started to get worse every time, the sky was dark as the shadows, the fog and the wind slowly ravaging the area adequate visibility of a driver, causing an accident in any error is committed by one.

On the front panel, the windshield wiper was activated, and even with it in place, the visibility of the road ahead had not improved one iota, it was difficult for us at the moment.

BAAAAHHHNNOOF

Another bang hit the back of the car, and realized that this time the car started walking quickly, fast and uncontrolled.

"Step on the brake Chris!" I begged a little desperate.

"I stepped Martin! The car not stop, does not obey commands! "Chris said nervously, this time he seemed genuinely concerned.

"Handbrake" I put my hand on the handbrake, and then immediately, I pulled into a thud, causing a lighter shakeup of the car, but still had not stopped running down the road.

"The car will not stop! We are in the hands of Zach! "Chris said looking scared with each conduct imposed by Zach.

"We need to think of a plan!" He continued.

"What plan would that be? Stop the car? How? Already tried that, Chris" I said, unable to contain my anger of Zach.

"Obviously, with such fury for sure, you will not be able to think of something. Stay calm down, bro! "Chris said with anger, as if I was the only creature fierce inside this car.

"Great, let's stay calm and quiet, when we fall into the abyss! Very well thought Chris!" I was still furious, while my brother rolled his eyes at my answer.

Suddenly, in the middle of the road on the panel blurred by heavy rain, a black spot appeared in front of us, as if moving from side to side of the road.

I could not see what it was, the front panel was shrouded in fog.

"Hey, what's that Martin?" Chris asked me also a little uneasy, watching the huge black spot on the road.

"Hmm … I do not know, I cannot see well, "I said, narrowing my eyes to try to see better who was in our way, but it was useless.

"Is an animal? A dog? "I asked, thinking of the thousands of possibilities for animals that existed in New Jersey.

"It is likely, but can also be an ocelot, a cat, a capybara that left the woods, who knows." Chris said, also narrowing his eyes and wiping the front panel to see if the fog softened a bit, but finally was useless again.

Zach had stopped pushing us for a moment, as if he too sees the same thing we are: a black spot on the panel.

"The car stopped!" Chris raised his hands in redemption, as if realizing what was happening.

"Let's get out of the car! Get out, get out! "I yelled in hopes that we might escape the clutches of Zach.

But the moment we opened the door, Zach accelerated his car again, causing me to slip quickly and back into the car with obligation.

"Wooowww" Chris screamed shaky and awkward, while bumped hard into my shoulder.

The car accelerated quickly while Zach returned to imprison us.

"You really think could escape so easily? How are naive! "Zach said so far with a laugh elated and happy. He was totally satisfied with our unhappiness.

"Chris!" I cried, so I looked forward panel.

"Oh my God" Chris and I noticed that the black dot approached us rapidly.

"Deviate!" I said desperately, putting a hand on the steering wheel along with small hands of my brother.

"I cannot, the road is narrow!" Chris portrayed scared.

"Left, turn left!" I said to Chris turned the wheel to divert the creature it was in front of us.

The steering wheel suddenly escaped from the hands of my little brother, spinning wildly, and then, I realized that Chris was still a bit weak to hold a wheel in motion for a long period of time.

BAAAAAAHHHHHHH

Another collision ran into the back of the car with intensity, but this time, I felt ...the car started to lean forward with a big boost, as if we were in ... At the edge of the abyss.

"AHH NO! MARTIN! "Chris cried when he watched his open window beside.

I had no words to answer the cry of despair of Chris. I just I knew exactly where we were at that moment.

The car leaned forward a little more, the front wheels were suspended in the abyss.

My heart was in overdrive, and I could hardly breathe prudently, because I ... I was scared at that moment.

"AHH" another moan was said by Chris, so the car pushed slightly forward.

"Zach! Please! Stop! We did not do anything to you want revenge! "I screamed with high implore, and my throat scratchy feeling of pain so, I articulated each word to Zach.

"The important thing is not what you did to me, but what I want to do to you!" Zach shouted back, his voice seemed extremely happy with our stay over the abyss at the time.

"And what do you want? Kill us? this is not a war Zach! I never try to hurt you! "I begged, still feeling that my argument was not caused commotion in our cruel neighbor.

"You never did hurt me, but always ruined my plans! Especially you, Blue Mouse! Always on my way interfering, with your follower Green rat. Arghh, it gives me so much hate! "Zach said angry this time, accelerating the car a little slowly for me to stop teasing him.

"Martin, please! No say more to it! He is just waiting for a wrong argument to send us abyss below! Please, be quiet! "Chris whispered to me with fear, while his brown eyes watched me with sadness.

"Well, enough talk for today! It's time for the grand finale tragic to the Kratts! "Zach yelled, accelerating the car firmly.

Our car started shaking and propel forward quickly, as if ... Ready to fall into the abyss below.

"Zach, no!" I yelled completely stunned, unable to believe that Zach really wanted to ... Destroy us.

Chris, at that moment, just holding the seat back with excessive force, and with his eyes closed, his body remained huddled in as a little ball, trying not to feel the pain that was to come.

"Bye-bye forever! Wild rats! "Zach chuckled with immense happiness, when his huge black car, granted to our vehicle, one last push of ruthlessness and coldness.

BAHHHHOOFFF

It was then that the car slid forward, we were completely hopeless.


	9. The Promises

**Chris P.O.V**

* * *

The vehicle where I was, plunged into the abyss below issue fast five seconds.

All around me was spinning rapidly, several times, it was then that I realized with pain, the car was capsizing consecutively on the slope of the cliff.

The hood of the car on my feet, slowly enveloped my body like a blanket on a cold day, differing only by being sharp and dangerous metal.

"AOOHHFF!" I heard Martin moaning with pain when the iron roof of the car bowed deeply in our heads, hitting my brother with a sharp blow on his forehead.

"Martin!" I screamed, when Martin fell unconscious on my arms, he was not responding to my calls for concern.

"Martin! Martin! Wake up, please! "When I shouted these words to beg my brother, trying reanimates it and realizes that I was there with him, I felt that something more was going to happen at that moment.

There's been less than 1 minute, and the car windows smashed in frighteningly upon us, so I put my body on top of the back of my brother, to protect him, keep him from getting hurt even more.

My back burned with pain and agony, so sharp glass reached my neck as I tried to protect my brother to be pierced by any of them.

BAAAAANNH!

Another noise from collision emerged from outside the zone, and this time, Martin and I were pushed to the other side of the car with extreme force, causing me to fall on Martin as he hit back hard at something that made him scream distress again.

"No, no!" I screamed again, hugging my older brother who was still unconscious.

My cries seemed to express all the suffering that my soul was feeling, and it was true.

I could not do anything at that time, just embrace Martin tightly, scream, and use my body as a shield to prevent my brother hurt more than he was.

"If you promise me that Zach would not hurt me, I'll do the same ... Zach will not hurt you Martin, never! " Echoed in through my mind several times, that complex phrase with each new spin of horror that the car bound on the slope and the abyss followed in the direction of the worst.

"Huh? ... Chr ... Chris? "Suddenly, Martin moaned slowly, calling my name with a certain softness and weakness.

"Bro? ..." When I heard his voice, I opened a huge smile from ear to ear as I hugged my brother again wide with happiness, until I presume ... Martin felt uncomfortable with my attitude.

"I ... I'm barely Chris. I think ...'re close of... the tragedy. "Martin said calmly, making me forget that I was in the middle of an accident.

"How? What do you mean by that? "I was always serene, confident, determined, but I confess that at that moment, to see Martin weak, pale as marble, no reaction, and with a huge blood stain that remained on his forehead drenching the his hair with reddish plasma, it was as if my real Chris was completely collapsed, raising another Kratt that I did not even know existed within me.

BAAAHNN

I heard another bump to the outside, and Martin returned to moan, his body writhing as if something was not right in his organism.

"I think ... Chris, I'm not supporting. I'm ... dying. "When Martin said with a highly tender voice, which was more than friendly, made me frightened and deeply desperate me with that argument.

"No! That's a lie! Do not say that! "I screamed with pain, clutching the blue shirt of my brother and making him look at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Chris Chr .. Since when ... I lied to you? "Every word he spoke with big difficulty, as though making a huge effort to convince me.

I was in absolute silence, pondering inside me, the times that Martin had lied, and I came to the conclusion ... He was unable to do so.

"I'm ... very badly. I no longer feel ... my legs as before. My coordination ... motor deceived me Chris, I cannot even ... breathe easily ... "Martin said, as he breathed with difficulty, as if no air in his lungs.

"Why, no! This cannot be real! "I asked with fear, so I felt a tear fall from my eyes, dripping on my face stunned and desperate.

When Martin told me those explanations, my heart seemed to freeze completely within the chest.

The time stood still there for me.

Nothing else seemed so real, unless that witness ... My older brother was dying in my arms.

When the silence engulfed the car, I heard other bang, which was outwardly strong, but my ears identified the broad sound as little droplets of rain falling in the forest dark and deserted.

When the crash emerged from the area, I realized that the beating had been stronger than the event.

Martin yelled highly, feeling an uncontrollable pain, and I was obliged to release the collar of his blue shirt as soon as the downfall of the car over the abyss, made sure I distanced myself from Martin, and hit my body on the car door and the hand wheel and feeling my pulse was ... snap with violence between the exposed metal of the accident.

I freaked out with my own agonizing whoop that I gave, so I felt the thick bone of my pulse, break, rising to pain incurable minutes later.

When my brother and I stopped scream by the suffering and pain that consumed us, I assumed that the car had crashed through the rain-forest, closed, dark and virtually uninhabitable.

"That ... hurts more than I thought, "I whispered trying to hide the grief I was feeling as I held my right wrist fractured by accident.

So that I noticed the injuries I got the body, I realized that Martin was practically immobile, breathing slowly every time.

"Martin!" I Crawled inside the car totally destroyed, reaching for my brother who was on the other side, almost begging for help.

When I screamed his name, he seemed to be a bit conscious to understand my requests.

When I approached Martin with caution, he quickly fell between my outstretched arms of sorrow.

He was still awake, but could no longer sit up straight for long time.

I hugged my brother as if he were protecting it, I wanted to convey the same warm and comforting hug he gave me when I hurt myself in the creatures adventures we had in the forest camp weekends in New Jersey with our parents.

"Bro! How ... you feel?" I asked demanding an answer, even though the answer might not be pleasant to make me smile.

"Bad." His answer was direct, which made me fear for long seconds.

Martin, when he wanted to convince me of something important, he always made a long speech exulting, trying to hold me in his words, but now ... It was different.

All answers were of Martin is very short as if it were no more able to make a speech so, that I could hear.

"Is there pain?" I asked again.

"Yes. It's are ... terrible. "Martin squirmed a little in my arms, making me out a little so he could breathe freely.

"Chris?" He said my name, as if spelling each consonant of complement.

"Yes?. " I Replied, wishing he told me that he was recovering with hopes.

"I ... I'm leaving. And.. I need you to ... Promise me one thing ... before I'm... going. You... Promise? "My brother articulated slowly, while gradually my heart seemed to stop beating and transmit reactions within my soul.

"No! You cannot go! No! You do not ... fulfill what promised me Martin! "I screamed with rebellion when Martin closed his eyes gently to shut me up.

"I promised ... but ... Zach broke my decision. Only one thing I swear Chris, you will accomplish what I promise ... instead of this promise that I could not finish ... you promise? "He continued while slowly my tears kept falling on my face, but this time with more desperation and endless suffering.

I began to sob deeply with my uncontrolled crying, something I had never done before all this happened.

"Promise me, bro?" Martin demanded sweetly while I noticed his blue eyes close up calmly, while his face was beginning to turn pale increasingly at ease, and his sentimental expression , nails, lips, and eyelids were slowly getting purple, as if ... He was actually telling the truth about ... Leave me alone forever.

"Yes ... I promise. Tell me. "I sobbed in despair, wanting that my brother just got up from my arms and threw me on the floor, pushed me, fight me, explore the forest in search of new creatures and adventures, finally, I wanted he live and happy! No... as he was now.

"Promise me that ... you will always be a Kratt, which will honor ... our dilemma of brothers who remain a creature adventurer, and that helps the animals ... even if I'm not with you for that. and... above all ... promise ... take care of our parents, that you are the big brother Kratt in my place, which always defend what we love, and keep, take care of what we did together for the world. You... promise? "Martin took about 4 minutes to tell me everything his said. I cried uncontrollably every request he begged me, but I certainly would always be beside him, as he ... always been my every moment.

"Yes ... I ... I promise. "I said drowning in my own tears, so I lowered my head on the shoulders of Martin, and stood there ... Along with it all the time.

"tha ... thanks ... bro ... I know ... I always been proud of having ... you as my brother. "Martin told me with a slight smile on his face, a while his lips and his face were almost purple by lack of blood circulating in his body.

I could not answer my brother, I just wanted to cry, scream, and beg for it ... does not leave me.

"NO! DO NOT GO! BRO! MARTIN! "I shouted amid the forest dark, damp, deserted, almost rainy and cloudy, but it was then that after my voice echoing in every corner of the green and leafy, I realized that my arms ... Martin not have more ... breathing.


	10. Death

**Chris P.O.V**

* * *

The forest gradually getting dark, I not had the exact concern to count the hours from the time that Martin and I were at the point of Zach.

My pulse was steady and normal again, from the moment I made a tourniquet with a piece of cloth that was on the back seat of the car.

I was completely drenched by the rain, and my brother ... He seemed not to know that the dense rain fall on us.

My lungs and my throat burned with both call the name of my brother, trying to get him back.

But ... He was not listening.

"MARTIN! DO NOT DO THIS TO ME! "I still crying with despair, unable to think or act coherently on that occasion.

My brother was completely motionless under my protection, he did not breathe, could not hear, or did not see anything I begged, he ... He was pale as a sheet of paper, and his eyelids were purple, as if for the first time in his life he was sleeping really, but ... I could not believe ... He was dead.

"No! This cannot be true! No!" I Put Martin's body on the soft grass, and soon after, I began performing first aid procedures to revive him again.

I crossed my fingers of my hands forming a closed shell, and then immediately leaned them on the chest of Martin.

I began to push and shove my hands on the side where the heart Martin should beat, counting each 2 pressures, a second on the clock.

It was the cardiopulmonary resuscitation procedure that I had learned from my father, the Boy Scout camp.

"One ... two ... three ... four "I counted slowly to watch every pressure I made with hands under the chest of Martin, on the left side of his chest.

"Martin! React! Respond! You are a Kratt or not? "I whispered sadly complaining, but I knew that he being a Kratt, he should be very strong as our whole family, but ... Being a Kratt would not prevent that death would overtake us, that ... I had to resign myself.

I began to cry in my tear suffered again, so I realized that cardiac resuscitation procedures were completely useless and ineffective to help my brother.

I remained collapsed, destroyed inside, it was like I was dead only to see my brother so ... Lifeless, joyless.

I could not accept! I do not ... I do not want he to go!

* * *

**Third person P.O.V**

Chris was sitting on a rock, crying uncontrollably and suffered while watching his older brother left amid the damp grass, virtually paralyzed and pale ... Dead.

All procedures possible for human beings, to vascular and cardiopulmonary resuscitation were made by young Kratt to save his brother, but still ... Martin did not respond to any of them.

Chris did not know what to do at that time, did not know anything else, but deep down, he understood that the soul ... He could not leave Martin alone through the woods...lifeless.

"I ... I have to take my brother to a safe place, I cannot leave him alone! "Chris said as if debating with another person, but he knew he was ... Completely abandoned at that moment.

Chris then began to act.

The young Kratt knelt in front of his brother, and gradually beginning to raise him slowly.

Chris was much younger and smaller than Martin, so they put his older brother on his shoulders to carry him to a safe place, it was not an easy task to be performed, but still ... Chris did.

The younger boy put his brother with force and effort on small shoulders, and then immediately backed him safely so that Martin would not fall while Chris carrying his brother.

Chris stumbled several times as he climbed the slope of the ravine to reach the dirt road again holding Martin on his shoulders.

Martin was much bigger and taller than his brother, but nothing mattered to Chris ... but to give to his older brother ... A decent funeral as he deserved.

For Chris, his brother did not deserve to suffer in a forest, does not deserve to be eaten by animals in nature.

Martin had to have ... A funeral pretty decent, quiet, without suffering more than many they spent together.

"You were a Kratt, are a Kratt, and always will be a Kratt! And you will have a funeral as a true Kratt deserves! "Chris thought to himself as he cries with despair and anguish, carrying his brother to the top of the ravine.

Chris, after long minutes of fatigue and labored breathing, he finally reached the top of the ravine shortly after stopping to walk on the dirt road muddy and wet beneath their feet.

On his forehead, the sweat running down the face, and his dark brown hair and clothes were completely soaked by rain and devastating weather that tragic day and ... Terrible in the life of young Kratt.

Chris thought about quitting several times, to rest, to stop walking, but to him, anything not just thought, he decided it was necessary to go ... with Martin back home.

Chris started walking on the road deserted and quiet on the way home, his wrist still hurt, but he knew that was not the worst on his wrist, but in his heart completely frozen by pain.

"Because of you, your brother died! It was your fault that insisted on driving! "Suddenly, while Chris walked home with his older brother on his shoulders, he heard in his mind the voice of his father, completely furious, but at the same time desperate.

"Christopher! How can you do that to your brother? Martin did everything to protect you and you killed him! "Chris's mother took the place of the father in his mind, she was angry, but cried painfully, as if she were drowning in tears.

"Mommy! Dad! I did not it! Zach was! I... I did nothing! "Chris's voice also echoed in his mind, it was like he was arguing with his parents before returning home. It was a psychological discussion, maybe Chris was raving so much pain and suffering he was feeling.

"Of course you did! You... Who is not worthy! Not deserve to be a Kratt "Chris's father shouted again, that was when his mind suddenly went blank completely, as if he had a vision of the future, even before it happened.

"I know my parents will blame me, I know that they might hate me forever even though the accident was not my fault, but I cannot leave Martin behind, I need to take him to home and try to explain what happened. "Chris thought to himself, still walking through the rain and the cold of the night painful devastating.

Chris walked down the street gasping, as if the past hours, are minutes on the clock.

Seeing everything and everyone around him, the young Kratt despaired suddenly to see that was already on the street where his house stood, in his neighborhood.

The Kratt's house was the with all lights on and off the zone, it was as if the parents of the brothers were really concerned about the delay in getting them home, even more why they left in the morning, and it was dark at the time.

Chris then felt the air in his lungs missing, his head throbbed with pain, and he was weak, exhausted, sweating, and maybe had a fever, feeling unbalanced body, and chatted alone while walking on the road.

It would be a difficult and painful time for Chris, into go to house with his older brother ... Lifeless on his shoulders to prevent him to stay alone in the forest.

However, it would be even more difficult for him ... Witnessing their good parents ... Losing their oldest son ... Martin because a stupid joke of Zach.

Chris was suffering a lot.

And his parents would suffer more with that moment.

"MOMMY! DAD! "Chris yelled desperately amid the tears as he knelt on the grass in the garden of his house, placing the body of Martin carefully at his side.

Martin was really dead, it was like ... In a place far from his body at that moment.

"Chris! Son! What happened! We were worried! We just call the police and ... "Mrs. Kratt left inside the house untying the knot of her apron nervously.

"What ... what happened?" The mother of the brothers suddenly was stunned when he saw that his children were bruised and soaked with a plasma red by the blood of Martin.

"Son?" Mrs. Kratt said sadly, but her voice was beginning to despair once remarked see Martin pale, motionless, not breathing and lying on the grass.

"He ... mother!" Chris then began to cry more intensely, so grabbed the waist of his mother, hugging her tightly.

"MARTIN!" a desperate cry then left the lips of Mrs. Kratt, until she pushed Chris away, and knelt on the grass with grief, clutching Martin to join his arms.

"What happened?" Kratt's mother ran a hand over his forehead Martin, removing of his face pale and cold, the blonde fringe amid hurt, and she seen his oldest son with extreme concern and despair.

"Accident ... Zach ... he ... killed my brother! " Chris said sobbing every word, as he ran his right arm over his eyes, wiping every tear that flowed there.

"How, Zach?" The mother shouted to Chris, which made the young Kratt hiccup with more intensity.

"He … Threw us into the abyss, Mom! He... Destroyed my life! "Chris yelled back to his mother in explanation, until Mr. Kratt left the house to find out what was happening, and were what the motives of the screams of his wife and his youngest son.

"He's not breathing! This cannot be true! Son, wake up! Talk to your mother! "Mrs. Kratt pleaded with hope, the same hope was that Chris had when they spoke for the last time with his brother.

"Christopher! Why come so late? Where is Martin? "Mr. Kratt grabbed his youngest son arm , as if demanding immediate answers.

Chris did not answer, just crying, watching his mother sitting in the garden with Martin in his arms.

"What happened?" The father of the brothers can finally see precisely because everyone was crying and screaming desperate in the house.

"Son? MARTIN? "Mr. Kratt ran toward his wife, sitting beside her, and watching Martin with concern.

"He ... Died! Our son is dead! "Mrs. Kratt cried in despair, embracing Martin with a force as she watched her husband with caution.

Mr. Kratt was unhappy, but at the same time felt confused on occasion.

"That's a lie! How? He was so strong in the morning! "The father despaired suddenly, as he saw the face completely cold and pale of his oldest son.

"Zach! Zach did it! "Chris yelled, running to join his mother and father.

Both parents were silent amid tears, just could not believe that Martin was ... Dead.

While parents were with her oldest son for a long time, Chris explained everything, every situation remembering what had happened from the moment he and Martin saw Zach in morning.

Chris's parents froze with the phrases of his son, but the explanation Chris, did not cooperate so they feel calm over to Martin.

The Kratts still had hope that Martin could wake up and say it was all a joke, as he always said, but ... There over 2 hours followed, Martin there was no breathing or demonstrated some response of life.

He had really died.

And Chris and his parents suffered desperately to know this fact cruel, evil and ruthless was caused by its nearest neighbor ... Zach.

"What ... what do we do now?" Chris asked yet completely outraged.

"Funeral. We have ... Make a Funeral. "Mrs. Kratt said with sadness rampant, while embraced her husband, grabbing it with despair and observing Martin amid the two bodies of the parents.

"We ... we will arrange it. Martin certainly would not like that so we stay ... sad and desperate for him "Mr. Kratt wiped her tears with a handkerchief as he hugged Martin along with his wife.

"It's true. Martin has always been the most playful, distracted. He loved to tell jokes! He was a great bro. "Chris said with a slight smile, while also wiping tears from his eyes.

As much as that was a time of grief, the family Kratt was sure Martin would not want to see them sad, desperate, and suffering because of it.

Martin always enjoyed seeing his family happy, even if everyone were in a difficult moment.

"We have to do what Martin always wanted." Mr. Kratt said again, while embraced his son with more intensity and affection.

"And what he wanted, Dad?" Chris asked slowly approaching and resting his head on Martin chest cautiously, as he began to cry again sadly.

"To continue be Kratts ... forever "Mrs. Kratt said tenderly for Chris, while embraced his two sons, resting them on her lap and her husband lovingly.

"Yes ... Kratt forever. " Said Chris amid the sobs of crying, feeling his father, his mother, and Martin ... Near him in a hug that could last ... For all life.


	11. Funeral

**Chris P.O.V**

* * *

It was a sad morning, I had no more joy, excitement, tranquility or desire to do anything in particular.

My world Kratt had collapsed ... Once I was in front of my brother ... lifeless.

The room I was in, was large and white, with tiles of the same color tone, and walls that moment was filled with colorful flowers, there were many crowns blue roses, blue curtains, anyway ... All flowers and potted plants were blue, the preferred color of my brother.

I could not believe I was in ... Funeral of my own brother at that moment.

I wanted to leave, disappearing from the world to try to forget what happened to me and Martin, but ... It was impossible.

I was wide awake in reality, and the only way that I had, was to accept my fate ... Without my older brother by my side.

My mother and my father desperately crying, beside the coffin where the body of Martin was, covered by blue flowers, and a crown on his head with a shade lighter blue, almost white.

Martin looked like an angel at that moment ... It was like he was just sleeping with eyes closed, flushed skin, blond hair tidy and restful hands on his chest, right above the white suit in the midst of blue flowers.

My mother had passed over the face of Martin, a small amount of powder to skin, to hide the bruises that my brother had the eyelids and lips.

He seemed alive, as if it was just sleeping on the coffin ... But ... I knew I was wrong about that.

A tear fell from my eyes when I saw my older brother in that situation.

When we were together, we gave a way to protect one another from the wickedness of Zach.

But last night ... I could not do much for him, because I was hurt too, to help with consistency.

My heart burned and suffered grievously by Martin, but the other dark side of my soul ... wanted to do what Zach did to my brother.

I know think it was wrong, it was cruel ... But I could not accept that Zach killed my brother just to feel free from a Kratt who was on his way. This is ... Horrible, despicable!

I was sitting in a chair next to Martin at the time.

I did not want to ever get away from him, because deep down, I realized that if I was killed in his place ... he also would be with me until the last moments of farewell ... and that was how I wanted to be. Together with him.

When I thought about Zach, the accident, in Martin ... My parents had left the room slowly, because my mother was not feeling very well to remain suffering, watching Martin in that way.

My parents went to the garden ample and fresh of Cemetery in New Jersey, and I was there ... Along with my brother, as I held his cold hands, pale.

As I watched my brother for a long time, I had the impression he smiled gently at me, as if waking up.

It would be my delusion?

I'm crazy of felt so much suffering and see the suffering of my family?

Once my reverie of thoughts was far away from my mind, I noticed my brother's face again, realizing it was all a ... Simple illusion.

Martin had not smiled at me, much less was about to wake up from his eternal sleep.

I cried softly between my knees, believing that delirium had been true for a while.

"Toc...Toc...Toc ..." Suddenly, my ears pick up sounds of shoes on entering the room and touching the polished marble tile.

"When I saw the news in the papers this morning, I could not believe it was true." Suddenly, a horrifying voice caused me to immediately lift the chair, and stand up in front of him, ready to defend myself and Martin, if it were necessary.

"But ... From what I'm seeing ... is true. As this newspaper" Suddenly, the boy pale, black-haired like leftovers, green eyes and evil, played out of his hands a newspaper that said clearly on the first page:

"Kratt suffers serious car accident in New Jersey and is brought dead by his brother" 

And below this sentence highlighted, was the picture of Martin in my shoulders, being carried by me back to the house at night. It was terrible!

"As ... how can you come here? As had the courage to come here, "I asked angrily, watching Zach's face, which seemed to show little importance what I was saying.

"From what I know, funeral is a public place ... I go when I want!, also, I came to give my condolences for the death of your brother ... he was so generous, poor Martin! "Zach said with scorn, as he approached me with slow steps.

I started to burn inside with anger, so I saw how Zach was being a liar and false in his words.

"Lie! You came to confirm! To make sure you killed him for real! And that he will never be on your way! You've come to laugh at my suffering, the suffering of my family! You're despicable! "I shouted with an uncontrollable rage, until Zach watched me more closely, as if testing me.

"Until, you're pretty smart for a Kratt. Very smart I would say. "Zach said with a smirk, which made me a fist in my right hand, with the desire to do a punch in Zach.

"Green Guy, that's right, I came here to see have my efforts paid off. If I finally managed to get the blue mouse of my way once and for all ... and from what I saw ... I did it! It's like I always say! The Varmitech always win the Kratt! "Zach said with a laugh mortal and victorious, and it was then that I decided to move on in Zach ... Hit him.

I've always been as calm and quiet of the Kratts, but I did not know what was happening to me to make me so ... Nervous and angry.

I had changed a lot with the death of Martin, especially referring to Zach.

"Do not talk of my family!" I screamed when I tried to punch in Zach.

"I just tell the truth, just look to you Green Rat, you really think can win me or punch me or beat me? Look at your size! Look at your age! You're nothing, but an insignificant Kratt! "Zach grabbed my wrist before I could hit him with a punch, and soon after he pushed me to the ground hard, advancing over my face.

I fell heavily on back with a bang and felt the air in my lungs fail, that's when suddenly ... Everything in my mind, my body and my soul went dark ... As Zach was ... Trying to stop me.


	12. Awakening

_** Author's Note:**_

_**sorry for the scare I gave at all, but I have this line of writing. (much suspense)**_  
_**in my stories, I would never be able to kill any character (nor that Zach kill any them. I do not allow! kkkkk XD)**_  
_**I put much suspense in my fanfics, so sometimes the story has a direction, when in fact it is the other, but the goal is exactly that. :D**_  
_**Kratt brothers never die in my stories, because I will not allow it ever!**_  
_**how can I kill the characters that I love the most? kkkk = 3**_  
_**sorry everyone, and thank you for reading my story!**_

_**Hugs to all!**_

_**By: SakuraKamada  
**_

* * *

_**Martin P.O.V**_

* * *

I was opening the garage cautiously after Zach confronts me.

Zach had pushed Chris to the ground with force, leaving the bag of bread on the floor beside the sudden quarrel.

We were at home, and it was morning, but what surprised me most was to see that Chris had not lifted off the ground after Zach pushing him. My brother ... He was sleeping through in the lawn.

Heidi, our St. Bernard dog, was on upon of my brother licking his face as he moved slowly trying to push Heidi from him to the other side, but the pup Kratt did not seem to pay attention to the reaction of Chris.

My younger brother was even a child, he was very easy to rest on the warm sunshine of 10:00 am, and it was in this way that Chris was asleep, curled up like a puppy with cold ... So seeing Chris in that way ... I decided to wake him.

"Hey, Heidi! Come on! Wake up Chris! He is losing his driving lesson! "I said excitedly to Heidi, who once listened to me, shook his tail excitedly with joy.

Heidi began trotting alongside Chris, licking his face with more happiness.

But then I realized.

Chris was focused on something very important in your ... Dream.

"Let me go! Get off me! You killed my brother! Stop getting me wet with this water gun Zach! This is no time for your trifles. "While my brother shouted sleeping, he twisted his body wildly, pushing Heidi away from him.

"What? Who killed me? Water gun? What is it anyway? "I thought in my mind, until I decided it was time to wake up my brother.

I walked where Chris was asleep, I dropped the keys on the floor and knelt beside him.

"Chris ... Chris, wake up! Can you hear me? "I said in a calm voice, not to scare my brother when he woke up from the nightmare.

"You killed Martin! Get off me! "Chris continued fighting with Heidi, then I realized that for him in the dream, Heidi was Zach, and the water pistol that he said he was watering his face, it was just our dog, that was licking the face of my brother.

It was funny for a moment, sees Heidi playing with Chris, and while my brother thought it was Zach was fighting with him.

Anyway, I had fun for a few seconds ... Until I realized the tired face of Chris, he was suffering a lot with that momentary nightmare.

"Chris! Wake up! Is Martin, here! "I called my brother again until ... He seemed to respond to my call.

* * *

_**Chris P.O.V **_

"Chris! You... Can you hear me? Wake up! "Suddenly, in the midst of my fight with Zach, I heard a light voice that echoed around the room as if from heaven.

Would Martin? He on another astral plane, and is calling me to save him?

"Martin! Where are you? "I screamed when Zach suddenly disappeared from my sight, with a magical pass.

"I am in front you, Chris. Open your eyes! "Martin said again, his voice calm and distant.

I looked around, and there was nothing else in it.

The coffin was Martin where, had vanished, as Zach.

The blue flowers, crowns, curtains, and my parents had also turned a simple gust of smoke soft, like a perfume.

Just I was in that place.

I was alone in the middle of nowhere.

Just I…And my anguish.

"How I will open my eyes, if it is already open? Tell me, where you are bro! I'll save you! I'll take you back home! "I yelled, watching everything around me looking for some place where Martin was hiding.

"How so, you to save me? Chris! We're home! I'm fine! Just wake up! "Martin said quietly, until suddenly I felt something shaking me gently, as if ... Calling me back to the ... Reality.

Suddenly, I really opened my eyes.

A light hassling hit my face when I watched the sun on my body.

My face was wet with water that Zach gave me with the water pistol.

And I was a little sore, with the punches that Zach had given me in the chest.

I was exhausted, but I ... I woke up to reality.

* * *

_**Martin P.O.V**_

Chris finally opened his eyes, narrowing them so the sunlight affected his sight newly agreed.

"Hey, when it comes to sleeping in the sunlight, you really get the record for most sleepers for the family bro." I said to my brother, as I helped him to his feet carefully.

Suddenly, when Chris was finally sober and closer to reality, so it was really awake, he watched my face with surprise, as if ... Completely surprised and fascinated to see me.

Chris's brown eyes were huge with happiness as he saw me.

"Martin?" He said with amazement, touching my arms, as if doubting my presence there.

"Yes?" I responded with incomprehension, I really could not understand why Chris was acting so strangely that after he woke up from his deep sleep.

"You ... you're alive!"My brother kept watching me with extreme joy, your body, your facial expression, and his eyes were completely linked in my reaction.

"I think ... yes "I replied a little confused, until I felt my brother hug me with a force beyond measure. As ... He was seeing me for the first time in a long time.

As much as this situation was strange and confusing to me ... The embrace of Chris in that moment was the best and most caring I've had in my life regarding my family.

Chris was still traumatized for the nightmare, I could feel it by the way he was breathing and the way how he behaved.

"Calm down bro! It was just a nightmare! It's been, right? "I said carefully and quiet, when suddenly my brother noticed my face again so baffled.

"It was horrible! It was scary! We were here in the garden, then Zach arrived, began to threaten you, make fun of me, and then he pushed me to the ground and walked away. Soon after we began driving lessons, we entered a deserted street, and Zach vowed revenge against you! Then Zach started to chase us with a car he had created to foil radar, and it started raining, so Zach took advantage of the bad weather, and threw us into the abyss! You... You... You had died! And I broke my wrist! "Chris said with despair and speed, it was like he was summarizing the nightmare to me so fast and short.

My brother looked at his wrist for a moment, checking if it was actually broken or not.

"Chris! Chris! Calm! Hey! "I called my brother, realizing that he was very nervous and desperate.

He calmed down for a moment, so watched my worried face.

"Calm ... Passed! It was a nightmare! Forget it. It's alright now! "I put my hands on the shoulders of my younger brother, trying to make him understand that it was all a bad nightmare, common among children his age.

Chris took a deep breath, until he managed to calm down faster.

"You not need tell anything bro. Do not worry. Just stay calm, relax to do the driving lessons as you asked me, "I said enthusiastically, so I took the car keys and started walking to the garage to help Chris with his first driving lesson.

Suddenly, my brother ran up to me, preventing me from taking a step forward to be.

"I do not want to drive, I will not!" He grabbed my shoulders and looked deeply my eyes as if begging.

"Chris! What did I tell you? "I warned my brother, and Chris seemed to back away with fear in his look.

"Was just a nightmare! Do not be afraid to dream! It's not real! Not to say that it will happen! Forget it! "I said to my brother, as he seemed to pay attention to every word I articulated.

"Martin! I do not want to drive! I feel ... Today is not the day for it ... please ... Listen to me! Not today! "Chris begged me desperately trying to convince me that he had his reasons for giving up something I wanted to do at first.

Me and my younger brother for a few minutes we were amazed as we watched each other with some concern.

"Okay Chris, if you do not feel well ... then let the lessons for another day! "I replied, and Chris seemed to calm down instantly.

"Thanks bro." He replied, smiled happily.

"Feel better?" I asked, seeing the face tired and sweaty from my brother.

"Hum ... I guess I'm a little hungry. "Chris replied, putting his hands on his small stomach that seemed empty because of not having eaten almost anything at the cafe.

"Great! Let's go! Mom made spaghetti with meatballs and pizzas that are a wonder, "I said with delight and fascination, so I imagine my favorite food prepared by my mother Kratt.

Chris smiled from ear to ear as soon as he learned of lunch menus.

* * *

_**Chris P.O.V**_

"Pizza! Have pizza for lunch! "I whispered to myself, while Martin withdrew Heidi's leash so she could run through the garden with more speed.

"Hey, Chris, you talked a lot on water gun in the dream, Zach had one?" Martin seemed smile of extreme happiness, and I really was so happy and pleased to see him that way ... alive, cheerful, playful, and always has been.

"Well ... he had a pistol full of transparent gel, so he wet my face with it."I said, feeling my face was still wet, wet with something sticky and gooey.

Martin laughed.

"What?" I asked confusingly.

"The gun was not Zach! Was Heidi who was licking your face! "Martin continued laughing, and I felt that my face began to burn with shame and embarrassment. I was flushed.

Martin had never broken his promise.

I know how much he promised something, he immediately complied.

And in that moment with him, as I watched him devouring spaghetti with meatballs ... I was full sure of one thing...

Martin would never leave me alone ... Before he could completely fulfill its promise.

The promise of that ... We would be always the Kratt brothers.

Heidi was trotting through the garden, until I felt Martin pulling my arm quickly to get into the house.

"C'mon Chris! The food will not stay hot for long! "Martin said with joy, so I figured that pizza hot from mommy Kratt was the best from around the world.

Martin dragged me into the house, and I was extremely happy to know that it was all a ... Bad dream.

Martin had never broken his promise.

I know how much he promised something, he immediately complied.

And in that moment with him, as I watched him devouring spaghetti with meatballs ... I was full sure of one thing...

Martin would never leave me alone ... Before he could completely fulfill its promise.

The promise of that ... We would be always the Kratt brothers.

_**~ The End ~**_


End file.
